Various dispensers exist for releasing material into the air, for air freshening, deodorizing, releasing insecticide material, and the like. Generally these allow the air to have access to the vaporizable material within but do not use periodic motion of the dispenser relative to the ambient air as a basis for generating additional dispensing of material. Such "timed" dispensing is valuable, especially when the motion causing dispensing results from an activity wihtin the area that may, in itself, cause a need for additional dispensing.